El inicio de una vida juntos
by darkprincessakane
Summary: En la segunda colina de ponny se desarrolla una peculiar conversacion entre el "mocoso malcriado" y la "mona pecosa", acerca del futuro, ¿estudios?, ¿trabajo?, ¿hijos?,¡No importa siempre y cuando esten juntos! Dejen sus reviews.


Candice White Andley tenía bien planteada su vida desde hace mucho; concluiría con éxito su educación en el prestigioso colegio San Pablo, volvería a America para ver a sus queridas madres en el hogar de Pony, estudiaría enfermería y asistiría gustosa a su trabajo diariamente, haría sin duda que su padre adoptivo, William Andley, se sintiese orgulloso de ella, y quizás, solo quizás… se casaría y formaría una familia en compañía del amor de su vida, aquel castaño rebelde que le había robado el corazón.

-Pero yo se que el no me ama…-Suspiro tristemente la pecosa mientras se recostaba en el fresco pasto de la segunda colina de Pony.

-¿Quién no te ama pecas?-Pregunto curioso Terry, quien acababa de llegar y ahora se acomodaba a un costado de la rubia.

Candy sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban de golpe y como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, a su lado estaba el dueño de sus pensamientos portando esa irresistible sonrisa de medio lado y esa mirada picara.

-¡Terry!, Me has espantado, deberías avisar antes de aparecerte como fantasma por donde quiera, ¡Bruto!-Fingió indignada la chica para ocultar su nerviosismo.

El muchacho solo entrecerró los ojos y curvo aun más los labios formando una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hay pecosa!, es realmente infantil escudarse con reclamos para cambiar el tema.-Dijo el castaño mientras levantaba el mentón de Candy para que le viera a los ojos.-¿Y bien?, dime, ¿Quién no te ama?

-Pues… la ver-verdad es…que…-Tartamudeaba nerviosa Candy cuando se dio cuenta de algo.- ¡Oyeee!, ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida?

-Muy cierto… Pero pensé que éramos amigos, y los amigos… se cuentan todo.-Comento tranquilo Terry mientras se apoyaba en un codo y miraba inquisitivo a Candy en busca de una respuesta.

-Pues somos amigos, pero no te diré nada puesto que tú no me quieres confiar muchas cosas.-Dijo Candy mientras buscaba evitar a toda costa la penetrante mirada del chico.

-No tengo porque ocultarte algo, pregunta lo que quieras pecosa metiche.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme metiche si tu eras el que primero quería indagar en mi vida? ¿Qué no tiene vergüenza?-Grito Candy muy molesta.

-No, no tengo vergüenza, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, o que ya no recuerdas lo sinvergüenza que me vi al arrebatarte un beso la semana pasada en escocia, quizás deba recordártelo.-Dijo seductor Terry mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Candy, esta se avergonzó terriblemente, pero posteriormente se enfado y le propino un leve empujón al castaño.

-¡Assshhh eres un descarado, un fresco, un patán, un…un sinvergüenza!

-Ja ja ja, no aguantas nada mona pecosa, y si, muy cierto soy todo eso y mas, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Pregúntame lo que quieras Candy, te demostrare que no hay secretos entre tú y yo.

La chica se sintió derretir ante la última frase de su mocoso malcriado. Sonaba tan romántico…

-Terry, ¿Cómo planeas que sea tu futuro?-Pregunto un tanto nerviosa Candy.

-¿Qué ya no habíamos hablado de eso en Escocia?, pero bueno, estuve pensando y decidí que tenías razón. Me iré a America, seré actor y dejare con un palmo de narices a mi padre con todo y su ducado.-Dijo orgulloso Terry, mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a imaginar.-La vida es corta Pecas, debemos hacer lo que queramos y no lo que quieran los demás, no podemos morir sin hacer realidad nuestros sueños.

-Terry…-Suspiro emocionada la rubia.- ¿Y en el aspecto amoroso que piensas hacer?-Pregunto sin darse cuenta la chica, quien al comprender lo que había dicho se arrepintió llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

Terruce sonrío suavemente sin abrir los ojos, deleitándose con la reacción de Candy, que aunque no la vio, podía sentir su nerviosismo. Se quedo callado por un largo momento para darle más emoción y suspenso al asunto

-Me casare y tendré cinco hijos.-Hablo finalmente Terry.

-Supongo que siendo actor conocerás muchas mujeres guapas y fascinantes.-Dijo Candy un tanto desanimada.

-Puede ser, puede ser, pero… ¿A qué viene tu comentario?-Pregunto el muchacho mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Que entre esas mujeres podría estar tu prospecto como esposa y madre de tus hijos.-Dijo tristemente Candy mientras trataba de disimular su tristeza.

-Ja ja ja, pecosa, a esa chica ya la conozco.-Río divertido Terry.

-¿Así?, ¿Y como es ella?-Dijo Candy acongojada.

-Bondadosa, inteligente, agradable, divertida, noble y bella, inmensamente bella.-Numeraba Terry con los dedos.

-¿Ella te ama?-Pregunto la rubia casi al borde del llanto mientras le daba la espalda a Terry para evitar que contemplase su dolor.

-No lo se, sabes ella y yo nunca hemos tocado ese tema, pero se que no le soy indiferente.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Cuestiono una vez más Candy tratando de no sollozar.

-Candice White Andley.-Expreso Terry como si fuese la cosa mas obvio del mundo.

Genial, simplemente genial, tanto que habían pasado Terry y ella para que de la nada llegue una tal Candice White Andley a arrebatárselo, mugre fulana, la odiaba y…esperen un segundo, ¡¿CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY?,¡Ella era CANDICE WHITE ANDLEY!, ¡Ella era esa mugre fulana!, eso quería decir que Terry si quería un futuro a su lado.

-¡Te amo!-Grito mientras se abrazaba al castaño.

-Ja ja, ¿Yo era el que pensabas que no te amaba?-Reía Terry mientras abrazaba a Candy.

-Si, y yo era la mugre fulana que te iba a arrebatar de mi lado, ja ja.-Reía al igual Candy mas dichosa que nunca.

Ambo pasaron un rato más el la segunda colina de Pony, conversando, bromeando y proporcionándose arrumacos.

-Debo irme Terry o las monjas me retaran.-Se despidió Candy, pero no había caminado ni cinco metros cuando regreso corriendo hacía Terry y poniéndose de puntitas… le beso dulcemente.

-¿Eso que fue Candy?-Dijo Terry sorprendido.

-El inicio de una vida juntos.-Pronuncio suavemente la pecosa mientras abrazaba a su malcriado favorito, y a continuación hizo lo más inesperado… ¡pellizco fuertemente el brazo de Terry!

-¿Y eso que fue?-Dijo Terry mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Eso solo fue por asustarme.-Finalmente Candy se encamino contenta a su dormitorio seguida por la dulce mirada de Terry.


End file.
